<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>send pics? by sharingfruitsnacks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26228221">send pics?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharingfruitsnacks/pseuds/sharingfruitsnacks'>sharingfruitsnacks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RuPaul's Drag Race RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, High School AU, cis girls au, sending nudes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:55:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26228221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharingfruitsnacks/pseuds/sharingfruitsnacks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gigi accidentally sends nudes to the wrong person but she ends up not regretting it as much as she thought she would.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>send pics?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I am like totally stupid and accidentally deleted this story. Thank god I had it saved in my google docs so I'm able to re-upload it for everyone!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Gigi Goode was aware of the hold she had on boys.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At just 17 years old she was already super model kind of pretty and she always used it to her advantage. While she herself had no real interest in boys, the boys in her school definitely had an interest in her. Some were willing to do pretty much anything to get with her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had hooked up with plenty of guys at parties, even had a few boyfriends, but for some reason she never really felt anything towards them. That didn't stop her from using them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe it was shitty of Gigi to use people like that. But when Cody in her English class asked her today if she wanted some free weed in exchange for some "sexy pics mami" she couldn't say no. Although she was extremely relieved that all he had asked for was some nudes and not to have sex with her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was now one am later that night and Cody had just sent her a snapchat asking if she was still up for the deal. He also sent a bunch of obscene emojis that made Gigi feel second hand embarrassment for him. Still, she just rolled her eyes while putting her phone down before going through her underwear drawer looking for something nice. She knew she didn't need to put much effort into her nudes to have boys drooling nor did she really care about pleasing them, she just liked to feel cute.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She put on a matching red lace bra and panties set that complimented her long dark brown hair and smiled at her reflection. She looked good as hell. It was too bad she was gonna be wasting some good nudes one a boy she's only talked to twice before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gigi opened her snapchat camera and made sure her face was out of frame before snapping the picture. It was a full body shot, with her sitting on her knees. The bra she had put on was fully lace so she made sure her hair covered where you could see her nipples through it. Cody didn't really deserve seeing her nipples.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had been proud of the picture and felt a new wave of confidence. It was totally worth it for free weed. She felt satisfied enough with her picture and scrolled through her friends list to send it to Cody. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was already well past one am now so Gigi didn't really see the point in staying up waiting for him to answer. He wasn't even gonna bring her the stuff until after school tomorrow anyways. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So she put her phone down on the nightstand beside her bed and waited for sleep to take over her body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gigi was surprised when she woke up to no response from Cody. She was even more surprised when she saw she had a snapchat notification from Crystal Methyd. Crystal had been in her History class for the past two years and they have spoken a few times over assignments and stuff but never really spoke to each other outside of school. Out of curiosity, and not wanting to be rude leaving it unopened, she tapped on the message.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crystal Methhead:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>OH HELLO</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>while i do appreciate how fucking sexy you look and that i got to see that i'm pretty positive that wasn't meant for me</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>but 10/10 would love to see more ;)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At that moment Gigi felt her heart drop to her stomach. She sent Crystal the nudes? Crystal and Cody's names were pretty close together in her friends list. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She seriously wished she had accidentally sent that picture to anyone even her mom. Sending nudes to the only out lesbian in school was just not something Gigi ever saw herself doing. She wasn't homophobic or anything don't get her wrong, she just thought girls being with girls was gross. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At least Crystal was aware that it wasn't for her, but still Gigi felt weird that she saw it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her friends Nicky and Jaida have seen her in her underwear plenty of times, shes even sent them some of her nudes before so they could hype her up. But that was different. They were straight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gigi left the girl on read while ignoring how Crystal calling her sexy made her feel hot all over. Out of anger of course. She had History first period of the day meaning she would have to face the girl soon anyways. Hopefully she didn't bring it up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crystal would be lying if she said the picture didn't completely turn her on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gigi Goode was easily the prettiest girl in school. Almost everyone had a crush on her, including Crystal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wasn't shocked when she saw Gigi had left her on read. The picture was most certainly not meant for her and she was probably so embarrassed so Crystal didn't really blame her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other thing is that Gigi was unfortunately straight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crystal knew that she probably freaked when she realized she had sent nudes to pretty much the only lesbian she knows. And maybe Crystal saying “10/10 would love to see more” didn't help that much either. But she also knew that seeing that picture did not help the crush she had on the girl at all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone knew Gigi was kind of a slut. But she only ever did stuff with boys as far as Crystal knew. If she actually has done anything with girls before it would've been the talk of the school seeing that she is head cheerleader and all. But Crystal has always gotten a vibe from the other girl, and she liked to think she had some kinda spot on gaydar. For starters, every time she saw Gigi with a boy at parties or at school she always looked bored. Even during full on make out sessions she looked bored! She also noticed that the few times they had talked and Crystal had complimented the girl she would get very flustered. Maybe a little too flustered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But this was all mostly just wishful thinking on Crystals end.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crystal was also pretty determined to get another picture. Sure it was kind of a shitty thing to want since she was already lucky enough to (accidentally) get one. But Gigi was undeniably gorgeous and she knew she could treat her better than any of the boys at school.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wasn't going to tell everyone about the mishap or blackmail her or anything. No, Crystal wasn't that much of an asshole. She sure was going to flirt her way into getting another one though. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Most importantly though, she was gonna try to flirt her way into getting a date.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jaida I swear this is it for me my life is officially over” Gigi groaned dramatically when she got to her best friend's locker. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chile, what is it this time?” Jaida said while shutting the door and leaning up against it. She crossed her arms over her chest waiting for an answer. She was used to Gigi’s constant need to dramatize every situation she had.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gigi sighed, “Well I um… I kinda sent nudes to Crystal Methyd” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time Jaida was actually surprised. Her eyes almost flew out of her head looking at the other girl. “Accidentally! Don’t get any ideas, I know what you're thinking. I'm not gonna start lezzing out now!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who’s lezzing out?” Nicky caught up to the two girls looking completely confused. “I mean, Gigi if you're trying to tell us something I wouldn't be surprised…” she didn't get to finish her sentence before Gigi smacked her arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She knew Nicky was just joking but hearing her say that made Gigi panic. Did people think she was a lesbian? She certainly did not want anyone thinking that. It just wasn't true.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gigi didn't even realize Nicky was still waiting for an answer until she heard Jaida speak, “Geege sent nudes to meth head I guess.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicky looked over at her with her mouth wide open. She started laughing “Oh my god this is so much better than I was expecting. Look, you already got a girlfriend, how nice!” this earned her another smack from Gigi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up Nicky! It was literally an accident. I was just trying to get some free weed from Cody.” she whined.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaida was the one laughing at her this time. “Girl, we knew you're not the smartest,” Gigi glared at her “I’m kidding! Come on our little baby gay, let's go to class.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaida got a smack too before they started walking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crystal had already been in class by the time the three girls had gotten there. She could tell by the way her two friends were looking at her that she told them. The three pairs of eyes were directly on Crystal when they walked in so Crystal looked up and smirked at them. Specifically holding eye contact with Gigi whose face was bright red.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh look Geege! It's your lesbian lover over there!” Nicky said while walking past Crystal. Conveniently, all three of the girls sat right next to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crystal rolled her eyes when she heard Gigi shushing the girl, “Oh please Gigi wishes she could get with all this.” Once again her face started burning bright red. She tried looking disgusted but Crystal could see right through it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Class had gone normally, and by the end the teacher gave them a few moments to themselves to talk or go on their phones. Crystal could see in the corner of her eye Nicky and Jaida looking at her and giggling. It pissed her off really. Gigi was the one that sent her nudes not the other way around. Why was she the one getting laughed at?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn't long before she got fed up with it and leaned over to the three girls and whispered, “So Gigi, when am I gonna get a link to your only fans?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaida and Nicky directed their snickers towards the other girl now and Crystal felt satisfied. Until the brown haired girl looked like she was going to pass out and asked the teacher if she could go to the bathroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now Crystal felt like an asshole.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Class had ended and Gigi never came back. It had only been a few minutes but Crystal was worried. Sure, she didn't really do anything that bad to the girl but she still was an overly compassionate person and felt the need to apologize. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sighed in relief when she walked into the bathroom and saw Gigi looking at herself in the mirror and fixing her hair. They locked eyes in the mirror and waited until the one other person in there left before one of them spoke, “That picture wasn't meant for you”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crystal laughed. “I know I’m not that dumb, and I’m not gonna send it to everyone or anything. But I will say, you did look hot it’s too bad you were gonna waste that on some dumb boy.” For the third time that day Gigi’s cheeks flushed pink. She tried telling herself it was out of embarrassment and not because Crystal complimenting her made her feel all fuzzy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It wasn't a waste! That picture was gonna get me free weed you weirdo. But now I have no drugs because Cody thinks I backed out of our deal and you’ve seen me almost naked so I think it was wasted more going to you.” Gigi spun around so that they were talking face to face now instead of through the mirror.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can give you free weed you know,” Gigi perked up at that. She raised her eyebrows at her waiting for an answer. Crystal leaned over to her and whispered in her ear, “you gotta send me another picture though.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The shorter girl started walking out of the bathroom before she quickly turned around and started rambling. “But like only if you want to! I hope I didn't make you uncomfortable you're probably so embarrassed about this whole th-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up you weirdo.” Gigi rolled her eyes at her, but with a smile on her face, and then walked out of the bathroom leaving Crystal there by herself wondering what kind of mess she just got herself into.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later that night when Crystal was in her room studying she saw her phone light up with a snapchat notification. She unlocked her phone and when she saw who it was she felt her stomach drop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had been almost entirely sure Gigi was just gonna tell her to leave her alone and never talk to her again, which she would understand. But when she opened the picture she audibly gasped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was like the picture from the night before, with Gigi sitting on her knees in her panties. Except this time she didn't have a bra on at all. Just her long brown hair was covering her breasts from being completely exposed. The caption was simply,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“so how about that free weed ;)”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crystal quickly responded to her telling her where to meet her and what not before throwing her phone down on her bed and muttering a “Holy fucking shit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What Crystal didn't know was that across town, Gigi had been pacing back and forth in her room after psyching herself up for an hour to send it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gigi knew deep down shy she was so nervous. She was definitely not ready to admit it to anyone though. She had never actually sent nudes to someone she was genuinely attracted to. And boy was she attracted to Crystal.  She was on the verge of tears just thinking about it. Gigi pushed her feelings towards girls so far down that she could almost forget about it. It disgusted her knowing that she could be </span>
  <em>
    <span>like that</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It just wasn't right. She was willing to just never think about </span>
  <em>
    <span>those feelings</span>
  </em>
  <span> for the rest of her life until today, in the bathroom when Crystal's joke flirting made her feel more than when she slept with any guy. It scared her so much. The more she thought about it though she wanted someone who would actually make her feel good. She didn't want to just throw herself at every guy she saw anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another thing is that Gigi had always thought Crystal was pretty. With her tan skin and dark brown curly hair. She didn't know why everyone thought Gigi was the prettiest girl at school when Crystal was there. She had never let herself think about it until now though. Maybe she did have a crush on Crystal the past couple of years but was too disgusted with herself to realize it. Her plan really was to have Crystal become her new drug dealer so that she could have an excuse to keep sending her pictures. She wasn't sure if she was ready to let it progress further than that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With all her worrying and pacing Gigi almost didn't notice her phone light up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She ran over to it and felt instant relief seeing it was a message from Crystal. She opened it as fast as she could and almost felt a little disappointed when she saw it was just about the weed. Gigi couldn't help feeling like she made it up in her head that Crystal was into her. Until she saw another message come through.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crystal Methhead:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>um btw you owe me some new panties to because i definitely ruined them looking at that pic</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gigi smiled to herself. So maybe the plan would work after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The nerves started coming again when Gigi found herself sitting on the hood of Crystal's car after school waiting for her. She let herself think about it more the previous night and she thought maybe she was ready for a little more than nudes in exchange for drugs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had been 10 minutes of her sitting out in the hot sun and Gigi thinking she wasn't gonna show when she saw Crystal come bouncing up to her with a big smile on her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi. The stuff is in my car if you just wanna um…” she trailed off while getting in the driver's seat. She noticed how nervous Gigi looked when she got in the passenger seat and started to worry. She was really hoping that she didn't just pressure the other girl into sending her pictures because it sure felt like she did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both sat in silence while Gigi watched Crystal grab a baggy out of her glove compartment. She handed it over to the other girl with a tiny, “here you go.” still feeling like she had made her uncomfortable. Gigi said a quick thanks but didn't leave the car. She also made it a point to look everywhere but Crystal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crystal was prepared to start getting yelled at about how she took advantage of Gigi and how much she hates her. But instead Gigi took a deep breath and slowly said, “I’m okay with sending you another picture but I um, I don't want weed for it I want something else.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally Gigi looked over at Crystal. Her brows were furrowed and she looked completely confused so she explained further, “I don't want the free weed because I just uh… well um… I want a picture. Of you. Like I wanna keep sending you nudes but I want you to send me yours too.” Gigi cursed herself internally for tripping over her words so much. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crystal started laughing and Gigi felt herself start panicking even more. “How do I know this isn't just some big plan to humiliate me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If Gigi wasn't so nervous she would've been completely pissed off at the girl. “Because you could easily do the same thing to me? I’m so confused, Crystal. All I know is that right now the things you say to me they just, they make me feel good okay! I don't know what it means yet but I want to figure it out. I want </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> to help me figure it out.” Crystal softened when she realized what was going on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you think you might be gay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All Gigi could do was nod. Even hearing those words being said about her made her want to throw up. But it was the truth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gigi, you're gorgeous and everything and don't get me wrong I have definitely been enjoying those pictures from you, but I don't want to be used as some straight girls experiment you know?” It felt like someone just sucker punched Gigi right in her gut. That's not what was happening. Gigi Goode was not a straight girl trying to use Crystal for an experiment. This time Gigi did actually feel pissed off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Forget I even asked. Oh my god Crystal, don't you get it? I’m trying to tell you I like you! I’m not using you for anything okay? This is all still new to me. You know I have no idea how Jaida and Nicky would react if they knew about.. this stuff. And well, I’m still trying not to feel like I’m gonna burn in hell for finally admitting my feelings. Seriously just forget it.” Gigi wanted nothing more than to get out of that car. A new wave of embarrassment was flooding over her and she started grabbing her stuff to leave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait,” Crystal grabbed her arm, “I’m sorry. I get it you aren't just experimenting you wanna take things slow because you're scared right?” Gigi nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn't want to feel more like a loser than she already did, she was sure Crystal was still about to reject her. So she opened the door and stood up and said, “Please just at least think about it. I want this,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She took another deep breath before whispering, “I want you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gigi just accepted the fact that Crystal didn't want to talk to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She saw an unopened snapchat message from Crystal. It had been sent 3 minutes ago but she was too afraid to open it. The curiosity was killing her and she thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>screw it I have nothing else to lose</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She was pleasantly surprised with what she opened though.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crystal Methhead:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>i've thought about what you asked me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>and you better have a some good ass pics ready for me</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>that's a yes if you can't tell </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gigi let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She did not waste any time, knowing that she was about to see the other girl's body, and ran over to her trusty underwear drawer. She pulled out just a bra this time. A black and lacey one.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>This time it wasn't her whole body in the pictures. She had taken it of just her chest, but with one of the cups of her bra pulled down so her breast was exposed with her hand grabbing it. She just captioned it “</span>
  <em>
    <span>now it's your turn.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crystal had opened it almost immediately and Gigi laughed while throwing herself back on her bed so she could lay down. She was still only in her underwear as she didn't feel like it was important to get dressed again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The reply didn't take very long, but Gigi was not ready for what she was about to see.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her jaw dropped open. Crystal looked so hot. She had taken a mirror selfie, in just her bra and panties but she was on her knees with her legs spread wide open. Gigi didn't even realize how long she had been staring at it until she felt her hand creep down to the waistband of her thong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Am I really gonna do this?” she wondered aloud to herself. She took one more look at the picture, “Yep I’m gonna do this,” and slipped her hand under the fabric.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Little did she know Crystal was doing the same thing right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gigi wasn't expecting Crystal to be waiting for her at her locker the next morning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh hi.” She said shyly while putting in her combination.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi! So I never got a response after, you know, last night” Crystal nudged Gigi with her elbow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gigi felt her face heat up and she cleared her throat, “I was um… a little busy after that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She watched Crystal's face light up with a smirk. “Oh yeah? Because I was </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> busy after that.” They were both smiling at each other like complete idiots now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But that's not why I came over here. I actually wanted to see if you'd like to go out with me. Like on a date. But only if you want to! We don't have to tell anyone or anything-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gigi cut her off, “I’d like that very much.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As always feedback is appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>